oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato Hayama
Hayato Hayama is a central figure in class 2-F and the ace of the Soccer club. He is popular in school and almost every girl in the school (except a few) seems to be either interested in him or has feelings for him. His popularity seems to exceeded Sobu High as Kaori Orimoto and her friend Chika Nakamachi from Kaihin Sougou High School were curious to meet him.Kaori also adds on that there are bunch of girls who want to meet him but not specifying any school or group. Appearance Hayato is a good looking young man, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality He is extremely kind towards people, including Hachiman, and often offers his help to others. He was mentioned to live up to everyone's expectation. He is also shown to be incredibly protective of his friends and classmates, and not above using violence whenever they are severely provoked or insulted. This was seen in when he violently grabbed the front of Hachiman's shirt in rage after he reprimanded Sagami and told him to cease talking, because not only was it seriously offensive, but he was aware that Hachiman attempted to place the entire blame on himself. He has also been an active volunteer for various activities. This is shown by his participation in Service Club activities for the Saki's case, the Service Club's Chiba Village summer camp and also in cultural committee of Sobu High. He is also quick to defend them from negative descriptions. Examples are: * When Tobe described Hachiman as seriously terrible for tongue-lashing Sagami, he stated that Hachiman is simply foul-mouthed and he is not a bad person as he seems to be. * He defended Hachiman again when Kaori Orimoto and her friend belittle the latter by stating coldly that Hachiman is not what they think he is, and he has befriended girls who are better than both of them, causing them to be embarrassed with their belittling actions targeted at Hachiman. * Furthermore, when Yukino gave negative opinions on his friends Tobe, Ooka and Yamato, he gave Yukino a smile with an expression that was angry, regretful and anxious all at once. Hayama also has a cold side which Hachiman is well aware of, but he purposely ignores it for his personal satisfaction. Hayama also mentions to have too much pride as stated by Haruno. Hayama also reveled in the later series that he is not a nice guy as everyone thinks of him. Later Hayama also reveled to have inferiority complex towards Hachiman. Inorder to get-along with everyone as per his own motto, he neither chooses any side which he himselfs statesto Hachiman in his victory party of the marathon which he himself feels as a best choice.Hayama defends the image of "Everyones Hayama" by fulfiling all of their expectation imposed on him. Hayama has his set of fans consisting of both genders who generally cheer him in time of sportive competition by shouting his first name in uniform timing. Abilities As described by Hachiman, he is able to attract people due to his popularity. And the fact that he is the ace of the soccer team proves him to be athletic person. He has a very impressive charisma. He stands second in Japanese language subject next to Yukino in school. He is mentioned to be good in all academic and extracurricular activities along with sports. He is the captain of football team of Sobu High which denotes his leadership ability, like it was shown in the athletic festival. He won every match held by the judo club in succession till the semi-finals, but had to bail in the finals, due to circumstances of his clique which is mentioned in the light novel. He is a successive winner for two years in annual marathon race. He was able to play on par with Yumiko in tennis, even though he mentions that he never played double tennis before. He also can play guitar, which is shown by his clique performance of musical concert in the cultural festival. He can also act which is shown in Hina Ebina's yaoi play for the cultural festival. During Chiba Village summer camp arc, he, along with Tobe and Yumiko act as delinquents threatening Rumi and her peers. He despised doing it, and felt Hachiman is extremely horrible for coming out with such plan. History Hayato's family is on good terms with the Yukinoshitas, however, this is not known by many at the school. He along with Yukino studied together at an elementary school overseas (USA in the light novel). His family is wealthier than the Yukinoshita family. It was mentioned that in their younger years, Haruno would look after Hayato and Yukino when their parents are out on bussiness related works. It was also mentioned that the trio spent time in the amusement park where Haruno would mess with them resulting in a fear of rides for Yukino. He took football seriously at the middle school and continued it to the high school, where he is made captain. During his middle school education, rumors about him and Yukino were a couple spread throughout the school causing a strain in their friendship. In the field trip Hayama told Hachiman that things once last cannot be retrieved as a reference to his past but never spoke of it in details.Hayato is relutant to take any valentine chocolate, Yukino explains that it left an troubled atmospher the following day back in their elementary school days Plot Hayama choose work tour related to media or a multinational corporation, Makuhari Messe located in the Chiba city, in the northwest corner of Chiba prefecture. Hina feels that it was something related to his career in future. In the double date Hayama and Hachiman share their opinion of love life. Hayama explains how both of them never really fallen in love that all was a misconception indicating a hidden past, causing Hachiman to recall the summer camp incident where Hayama gave off the initial "Y" for the name of the girl he liked. Quotes * “You might be right. But… the things you lose won’t come back.”''Hayato to Hachiman'' * “We've probably never truly liked anyone… you and me both,” '' Hayato to Hachiman'' * "I told you, didn’t I? I’m not that good of a guy as you make me out to be.” Hayato to Hachiman * “…You’re pretty amazing. The way you just change the people around you.” Hayato to Hachiman * “Picking the only possible option when there’s nothing else can’t be called my own decision.” * “But even so… I won’t choose anything. I want to believe that’s the best way.” Trivia *In the light novel, Hachiman gave Hayato his phone number. *In anime version Hayama offered Hachiman a canned drink in Episode 8 but it was not to be in the lightnovel version Volume 4 from which it is adapted, controversly Hachiman offered a canned drink to Hayama in light novel of Volume 10.5 Gallery 12.jpg Hayama in OP.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 2F